


Dance with the Devil

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Negan drags Rick off to the RV that first night and takes a few extra steps to ensure his submission.





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please mind the tags and warnings. This is different than what I usually write, but the first episode of season 7 was what got the wheels turning in my head about this pairing, and it definitely didn't start off happy. I'm a year late to the whole "they bang in the RV" party, but I finally just said "fuck it" and wrote this.

“Grab the damn axe.”

The moment Rick went for the hatchet, Negan knew that something had to be done. He’d gotten so fucking _close_. The Korean kid, the one who’d called out to the sickly woman in the lineup- he had been sure that Rick was gone after that. He way he’d shaken, tears spilling down his blank, horrified face, Negan had thought that would be enough to break him wholly, send him shivering into thousands of tiny fragments out in the chilly wooded clearing. 

Apparently not. 

The gun was in his hands and raised before Rick got more than a step toward him. 

Rick didn’t look surprised, not disappointed. Like he’d known all along that it had been a trick, but he couldn’t let himself resist the urge to try anyway, and that desperate, animal instinct to fight instead of tucking his tail between his legs and bowing his head in submission was what had Negan’s teeth on edge. 

He’d get it, though. That’s what had prompted him to snatch Rick away from his weeping friends and drag him by the collar of his jacket into the RV and drive away into the night. The thought of it now made him hard- the way Rick had crawled alongside him like a dog, tripping over himself as Negan dragged him through the dirt, fingers scrabbling at the hard ground and knees getting bruised. 

“Drop it,” he growled, gun held aloft and trained steadily at Rick’s chest.

Obediently, Rick returned his axe to the table, shrinking into himself when Negan tossed the gun into the passenger seat of the RV with a clatter and advanced on him. He was all wide, watery puppy-dog eyes and it pissed Negan the fuck _off_ , made that vicious voice in the back of his head that demanded Rick’s submission even louder. He struck Rick across the face with a closed fist, hard enough that the man dropped to his knees, curling into himself and gasping pitifully at Negan’s feet.

 _This poor, stupid fucker doesn’t even know why he’s here,_ Negan realized.

“Rick,” Negan intoned, nudging the smaller man’s heaving chest with the toe of his boot and watching as Rick shrunk into himself as if he was expecting to be kicked. “Do you know what this little trip is about?”

He waited for the answer and received nothing but a red-rimmed stare of loathing and loss, right on the border between fight and flight. It made Negan seethe, made him want to shake the man until he was jostled over to one side, all the fight knocked out of him.

Instead, he decided to show Rick a little mercy- a moment’s reprieve. He wanted the man all to himself for a moment, and he wasn’t going to get that with the sounds of choked sobs and wails coming from outside the RV doors.

“Think it over while we drive, Rick. Think it over _real_ fucking good, and you’d better have an answer for me when we stop.”

The fog was so thick at the break of dawn that he didn’t bother to go slow and swerve around the scattered dead that stumbled into the road every so often. On hit the windshield headfirst, a splatter-crack of thick red.

The taunting- “ _Remind you of anybody?”_ \- was probably unnecessary, but it got a nice reaction, a sad shudder and dropped eyes from the man still sitting on the floor. _Can’t even bother to pull himself up into the booth._

He was getting close. A nudge over the edge was all it would take for Rick to crack like fine china, and Negan _ached_ to see what those pretty blue eyes looked like completely shattered.

He could hear the dead banging and snarling outside the metal walls when he finally parked and strode back to confront Rick.

“On your feet, Rick.”

He was responsive- just barely so, though. He wouldn’t meet Negan’s eyes and moved as if underwater, clumsy and slow.

Too fucking slow.

Negan seized the thick collar of Rick’s jacket with both hands and yanked hard enough that he made a pathetic sound of surprise and pain. “I said _on your fucking feet_ , Rick.”

Rick stood then, trembling so hard Negan could feel it beneath his hands.

“You’d better have an answer for me.”

Rick stared at him blankly, lips parted in question, head tilted like a puppy with his hair in his eyes. “I- I don’t-”

“You _don’t_?” Negan mocked, sneering at the way Rick flinched at his tone. “Didn’t I tell you to think about it, Rick?”

“I-I…”

Negan’s temper struck out in the form of a palm across Rick’s shocked face, and the man stumbled back, lower lip trembling.

There was something about Rick that was so beautiful when he suffered. It was a rarity, a man like that, a _person_ like that. Most people simply took their licks and that was it, cowed into a corner while they caught their breath and he thought nothing of it. Rick, though- everything in him was so plainly at war, every thread of emotion laid bare on his face, his whole body, all the loose threads and slipped stitches exposed. He didn’t try to hide them- or maybe he simply _couldn’t_. The raw vulnerability of it was at odds with the quiet, seething resistance that hardened every plane of his lean frame, and it made Negan want to see more.

“Let me help you, Rick.”

He seized Rick by the hair, wrenching his head back so his pale throat was exposed. Rick made a choked noise, and Negan watched as he swallowed, licking his lips.

It couldn’t be helped, how he was drawn forward, teeth scraping the skin there. And the _sound_ Rick made in response- not quite a whimper, not quite a gasp- that was something that Negan would take with him to his grave.

_Too close._

Negan spun Rick around and slammed him up against the wall hard enough that he felt the vehicle shake with the impact, heard the breath leave Rick in a guttural, pained sound.

“This is about the way you look at me, Rick. Like I shit in your scrambled eggs. That’s not acceptable. No fucking sir.”

He turned Rick around again, the smaller man’s back bumping up against the wall when Negan pressed in close. The thick stubble on his jaw was beginning to go grey in some places, and Negan drew a finger along his cheekbone, down to cup his chin between leather-clad fingers. There was something else in Rick’s eyes now, threatening to overtake the fighting spirit there. Something shivering and fearful, confused by this new game he’d been thrust into. Negan prided himself on being unpredictable- it kept people on their toes, made them terrified when he acted out and grateful when he didn’t.

He dug is fingers into the side of Rick’s face, gripping hard enough to threaten. “What should I do with you, Rick?” he murmured, half to himself. “Should I just kill you right now? Slit that pretty throat and watch you bleed out onto this shitty carpet?” It was an empty threat, though he was sure Rick didn’t know it. Already, Negan knew that Rick wasn’t a man to break under threat to his own life. He’d seen that out in the clearing- the way he’d trembled harder when Negan had turned his attention onto the people around him.

“Don’t hurt them,” Rick rasped, and Negan shook his head, still smiling so hard that it made his cheeks ache.

“I wasn’t threatening to hurt _them_ just now, Rick. But you don’t seem to be real concerned about yourself- why is that, Rick? Would you give up your life for those people? I mean, shit, I don’t think they’re gonna be real happy with you after tonight.” Rick flinched, his face contorting with surprise and a flash of pain.

_Oh, there it is._

“Got a girlfriend, Rick? Boyfriend? Fucking fuckbuddy?” He had to- Negan found it hard to believe that Rick- beautiful, alpha dog _Rick_ \- was going to bed alone every night. 

Rick dodged his eyes like he was trying to hide it- probably because he thought anyone so close to him would meet the fun end of Lucille.

“Girlfriend?” He ventured, putting the pieces together- the gorgeous dreadlocked woman with the actual fucking samurai sword and how Rick had trembled and pitched forward when Negan had turned Lucille toward her. Rick didn’t answer, but Negan’s mind was already made up.

“She won’t want you anymore after tonight, Rick,” he taunted. “Seeing you in the dirt, on your knees for me. Seeing you lead two of your men into slaughter. You all seem real close, a big fucking happy family. Those were her friends _, your_ friends. What kind of leader are you?” 

Rick had to be truly blind or stupid to believe him- how could anyone not want Rick? Negan had seen him at his lowest, his most fragile, and wanted him so badly he could feel it burn through him like a flame. 

It was sick, he knew, the way he loved it when the tears came. How Rick tried to hide his face, pink-cheeked and ashamed, from Negan’s gaze as he cried. It was so quiet when it happened, the tears flowing broken and silent. No point in sobbing when there wasn’t chance of it earning him any pity.

“Your girl won’t want you. Your fucking _kid_ won’t want you. Badass kid like that, he’s not gonna be proud of a daddy that got down on his knees and begged and pleaded with big bad Negan to be _nice_ to him.”

When he shoved at Rick’s chest, the man nearly toppled over backwards. He was all hollowed out eyes and humiliated tears, nothing substantial left to hold him upright.

Negan chuckled into Rick’s ear, tucking a curl out of his face. “You know, when I first heard that some John-fucking-Wayne of a guy had come into one of my outposts and knocked off _every single person_ there while they slept, I thought, _goddamn, this guy must have balls the size of the fucking moon_. I’m not gonna lie, Rick- as much as I was fucking _unbelievably_ pissed that you wasted almost thirty of my men in one go, you impressed the hell out of me. I wanted to meet you.” He dug his fingers so hard into the side of Rick’s face that he could feel the man’s teeth through the soft flesh of his cheek. “And then I met you…I really thought we were gonna have it out, Rick. Thought you’d put up a damn fight. But no, you just got right down on your knees for me. Like you _knew_. Like you were just waitin’ for me to come over and slide my dick right down your throat.”

Rick’s breath hitched audibly at that, panic in his eyes. His hands flew up to Negan’s forearm where he was gripping him- not fighting him off, just weakly pawing at him like all of his strength had drained away.

“You’re a little _bitch_ , Rick,” Negan hissed, teeth grazing Rick’s earlobe. He was pressed flush against him, one long leg between Rick’s shaking thighs. “You’re fucking soft. Out there on your knees in the dirt, crying over a couple of bashed-in skulls like you hadn’t gunned down ten times that many people in a single goddamned night . How the hell does a man like you survive, Rick? I killed _two_ of them, and you look like you’re ready to keel right over. What the hell would you do if I lined ‘em up, killed ‘em all one by one while you watched?”

The effect was instantaneous- Rick’s teary blue eyes snapped up to his, wet and pleading. He made a pathetic, terrified noise, his fingers clawing at the front of Negan’s jacket. “N-no, no, please, please don’t-”

Negan released his jaw only to reel back and slap him across the face hard enough that he could feel the sharp impact tingling in his hand. He grabbed the lapels of Rick’s jacket, shoving him roughly further back into the RV.

It hadn’t been his intention- he’d just wanted to jostle him, see if he could force more tears to come without cruel words- but the moment he saw Rick stumbling back and catching himself on the edge of the small bed in the corner, he was picturing Rick laid out on it. He was on the floor now, on his knees, head bowed and hands gripping the ragged knees of his jeans. Negan moved, hovering over him like a specter of death as he tipped the man’s face up to his own.

“Or maybe just your boy? Seems like an awful lot of waste to kill all of them, right? I could just introduce your little future serial killer to Lucille-”

“No!” Rick wailed, voice breaking. That was it- Negan had known it would be. The tears came all over again, louder this time, spilling down Rick’s cheeks and into his mouth. They trickled down his throat as he choked out little sobs, swaying forward like he was possessed to grip at Negan’s thighs. “No, n-no, please, I-” he swallowed hard, fighting to regain control of himself. “Please. I’ll…I’ll do anything you want. It can be me, I- I can go with you.” Negan’s eyes lit up at the offer- tempting, absolutely, but he needed something _now_.

“Maybe I don’t want you, Rick,” he replied, straining to keep his voice light as he stared down at the man below him. All Rick had to do was look right in front of his nose to see the evidence of the lie tenting Negan’s jeans. “Maybe I should adopt your kid. He’s got one hell of a scary glare, even if it’s only _half_ as good as yours…bet he’d make a good soldier for me. I could take him, put him to work defending my home against people like _you_.”

“No-”

“Take that fucking prick that clocked me and made me beat in the Asian kid’s skull, see how long it takes to whip him into shape to work for me-”

“N-no…”

“You want me to take _you_ with me? I don’t think you’ve _earned_ that shit, Rick. Aside from your pretty face, you’ve been a hell of a fuckin’ disappointment tonight, and I don’t want some whiny little bitch who’s just gonna cry when we point a gun in the wrong direction-”

He wasn’t sure what he’d been going for, but Rick moved too fast for him to anticipate, lunging at Negan and driving his shoulder into his stomach. “Son of a-” Negan cursed, latching onto Rick as they barreled to the floor together. _Still got some fucking fight left in him-_

Rick looked nearly dazed by his own attack, like he hadn’t meant to act, and Negan seized the opportunity to throw him off, bringing a knee up between Rick’s legs and relishing the pained, breathless howl that ripped out of him. He kicked at Rick, felt his boot connect with something- face or chest or stomach, and Rick fell back, gasping. He tried to scramble away, crawling like an animal on his hands and knees as Negan lunged at him, grabbing him by the ankle and dragging him back, hearing Rick’s nails drag against the rough carpeted floor as he was pulled. He kicked out at him one last time before finding his footing and pulling Rick up with him, throwing him bodily onto the scant mattress.

He looked good there, sprawled on his back, his hair mussed and face flushed.

Negan crawled up after him, straddling Rick’s hips and sitting on him, keeping him pinned down. Rick wasn’t trying to get away anymore, he noticed- he lay panting and pliant beneath him, his blue eyes hazy and distant.

“What will you do for me,” Negan asked as he unbuckled his belt and slid it from the loops of his pants, “to keep me from hurting the rest of the good people out there, Rick, hm? How much are you willing to give me to keep them safe?”

“A-anything,” Rick breathed, “everything.”

Negan savored the way the man’s eyes blew wide when he looped the belt around his neck, tugging it so that the buckle slid down to rest against Rick’s throat, a warning. “Is that fucking so, Rick?” He waited for Rick to nod, and then gave the belt a sharp tug, cutting off Rick’s air. Rick gasped for breath, hands grasping at the leather while Negan buried a hand in his damp hair, tugging it from the roots and keeping his head pressed against the mattress.

He looked beautiful like this, helpless and red-faced and looking up at Negan like he was the only thing in the universe.

He let him breathe, his grip on the makeshift leash relaxing while his free hand trailed down Rick’s body. He unzipped his jacket, the white shirt beneath it soaked with sweat. Rick shivered when he slid his hand underneath the fabric, fingers finding his flat belly and muscled chest, running through the sparse hair there before he shoved the shirt up beneath Rick’s chin to get a better look at him. His nipples were a soft, rosy pink that flushed a deeper shade of red when Negan’s fingers found them, pinching and tweaking.

He could feel Rick’s hips twitch at the touch, and he smirked.

“Will you let me have this, Rick?” He turned his attention onto the other nipple, and Rick gasped, pupils swallowing the blue of his irises.

“Y-yes.”

Negan shifted so that he was sitting on Rick’s thighs, hand wandering down his belly, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. He allowed Rick a second to react before he dropped lower, clasping him between his legs.

“Can I have _this_ , Rick?” He undid the man’s belt impatiently, unzipping him and working his jeans down to mid-thigh, now seated between Rick’s spread legs. His hand covered Rick’s crotch again, squeezing and getting a feel for what laid beneath the cotton. “Well?”

Rick’s teeth dug into his lip and his eyes were teary and wet, but he nodded.

Negan stripped him completely, wanting him bare and vulnerable. Rick allowed himself to be maneuvered out of his clothes, limp as a ragdoll beneath Negan’s eager touch. With each new strip of pale skin exposed, Negan felt himself grow harder in his jeans. Rick was soft when he finally got his underwear off, his knees drawing up as if to cover himself before Negan grabbed his thighs and spread them open wide.

“Aw, darlin’,” Negan crooned, tracing the shape of Rick’s cock with a fingertip. “Looks like you’re not ready to go just yet.” He unzipped his own pants, lowering them just enough to tug his straining cock free. “Looks like you need to play a little catch-up. Or maybe I should just start off where you are, huh?” He slid up Rick’s body, straddling his chest and letting the tip of his cock bump Rick’s full, pink lips. Rick jerked instinctively, and Negan tugged at the belt around his throat again, thumbing the side of his mouth open with his other hand. “How about you open up real wide for me, Rick? Show me what you’ve got.”

Rick trembled, but obeyed silently, parting his lips and allowing Negan to slide his dick between them. Rick choked around him after a couple inches, hands stammering against Negan’s waist where he was pawing at him.

“Just relax, Rick.” Negan growled, rocking his hips into the plush, wet heat of his mouth. “Be a good boy for me.”

He liked the way Rick swallowed and choked around him, how he kept his lips sealed tight around the head when Negan pulled all the way back, how tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes when Negan began fucking his face in earnest. It was good, so, so fucking _good_ -

“So good, Rick, _fuck_ -” he felt his muscles pull tight, pleasure burning between his thighs as Rick lapped at the leaking head of his cock, and then he was gone, coming into Rick’s mouth and then pulling out to paint his face with creamy release, white splashing across Rick’s cheekbones to match the blood that had been splattered there earlier from Negan swinging a crimson-stained Lucille. It dripped over his lips and down his throat while Rick gaped up at him with shattered, red-rimmed eyes.

“Oh, _Rick_ ,” Negan groaned, settling back onto his knees. “Don’t _you_ make a pretty fucking picture.”

Rick’s tongue darted out, wetting his bruised lips, and Negan swept down to steal a kiss from him without thinking. Rick trembled, parting his lips to allow Negan’s tongue the same access he’d given his cock, and when Negan drew back to breathe he let his teeth catch on the swollen lower lip, making Rick whine.

Negan flipped him over onto his belly, pushing his legs apart to slot himself between them. His hands slid up Rick’s thighs to his pert backside, giving it a greedy two-handed squeeze. “Got a cute little ass, Rick.” He squeezed it again, feeling how it made Rick tense up, before spreading him apart. Rick’s thighs clenched around him, the pink, puckered opening getting tighter as Negan watched. “You shy, Rick?” he taunted, tracing one finger around the rim. “Or have you just never done this before?”

“N-Negan-”

A sharp slap cracked against Rick’s bare ass, and Negan watched the flesh bounce beneath the blow, heard Rick cry out in shock into the rumpled sheets. “I asked you a fucking question, Rick.”

Rick tried to curl into himself, shoulders drawing up to his ears. “N-no, I haven’t- haven’t ever-”

Negan hummed a pleased noise, drawing a small bottle out of his jacket pocket. “You’re going to want to fucking breathe, Rick. Relax.”

He forced himself to go as slow as he could, slipping slick fingers into Rick’s body, dipping them in and out and curling them while Rick writhed underneath him, his arms coming up to cover his head like he was trying to block the world out around him.

“You’re too fucking tense, Rick,” he growled, pressing his weight down onto the man below him. “Gonna fucking rip you to shreds if you don’t loosen up.”

“Negan, please, I-” Rick’s breathless whimpers were cut off by Negan’s cock rutting up against his ass while the digits inside him pressed roughly into the spot that made him yelp, his knees shifting wider apart. Rick made a sobbing noise into his arms when Negan reached around his waist and wrapped a hand around his cock.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you, Rick?” Negan jerked him up by the belt, forcing him to kneel with his bare back flush against Negan’s leather-clad chest. He hooked his chin over Rick’s shoulder, feeling the flushed skin of Rick’s neck burning against his cheek. He spread his fingers inside of Rick, pressing into the sensitive place inside him that was making his cock thicken in Negan’s grip. Rick bowed his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut as shame collared him. “Tell me, Rick,” Negan growled into his ear, kissing his flushed cheek. “Tell me how that feels.”

Negan could taste salt on his skin- _sweat? Tears?_

Rick’s voice was barely more than a whisper, his words soaked with shame. “Feels good, Negan.”

Negan’s fingers made a sinfully wet noise as they withdrew. Rick’s chest stuttered with short breaths when Negan gripped his ass again, pulling him apart to line up the wet head of his cock. “Yeah, Rick,” he watched as precome beaded at the tip of Rick’s cock. “I know it does.”

The sound Rick made when he pushed inside- so sweet and breathless- saw Negan groping roughly at Rick’s bare ass, wanting desperately to be fully nestled inside the tight warmth. Rick’s back arched as he panted out short, stuttered whimpers. Negan’s teeth scraped his shoulder, his throat, rocking him forward with shallow, teasing rolls of his hips. Rick seemed to not know what to do with his hands, and Negan watched with interest as he raked pink lines up his own thighs before curling his fingers into tightly clenched fists.

Negan rubbed the heel of his hand over Rick’s quivering belly, raking his fingers through the rough curls above the man’s hard cock before reaching up to pinch his nipples, already hard in the cool air. He stilled against him when his hips met Rick’s backside, giving the smaller man a moment to adjust. “How’s that feel, Rick?” He thumbed the wet slit at the head of Rick’s cock, spreading the wetness down the underside and tracing the thick, swollen line of it. “Feel good? Feel nice and full?” He slid out, just the tip remaining inside, before shoving back in roughly, making Rick cry out pitifully in the small space. He smacked Rick’s ass again and sucked a dark, painful bruise onto the man’s throat. “Speak when you’re spoken to.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rick whispered brokenly, his shoulders slumping.

The sounds he made when Negan shoved him down onto his belly and hiked his hips up to fuck into him were anything but whispers. Even with his face buried in the mattress, each thrust was met with a husky cry that went straight to Negan’s throbbing dick, all sweetly choked and bitten-off like he was using all his willpower to hold back them and failing miserably. Rick’s muscular back was tense as he was fucked, his ass clenched tight and body a hard, rigid line.

“Bet you’re glad we drove off now, Rick. Wouldn’t want your little gang hearing you like this, would you? Moaning so nice for me like the whore you are.”

“N-no,” Rick slurred, having apparently learned his lesson about not answering Negan’s questions. Negan smirked, groaning as Rick’s hips twitched back tentatively to meet his thrusts.

“Would you have still let me do this, Rick? If we were back there, all your pals lined up in a row with guns to their heads, would you have given us an audience?” He nearly came then, picturing it. “Would you have gotten on your knees and let me strip you in front of them, fuck you into the dirt? Let them watch as you got hard for me?”

Rick whimpered pitifully into his arms, and a bolt of rage struck through Negan. His hand found its way into Rick’s curly hair, grabbing a handful and yanking him upright against his chest, pulling a pained yelp out of the smaller man. “Speak when you’re spoken to!” he snarled, raking his nails down Rick’s bare chest hard enough to leave angry red scratches there. “Would you have spread your legs for me in front of them, Rick?” He reached around Rick’s waist, stroking the man’s heavy cock and then squeezing the base.

“Ye- _yes_ ,” Rick mewled, his head lolling back to rest on Negan’s shoulder. Negan felt the wet drip of tears sliding down Rick’s flushed face, and he snapped his hips up into him roughly, feeling himself nearing the edge. His hand slid wet and slick over Rick’s cock, the way eased by how much the man was leaking into his palm. He gave Rick’s earlobe a sharp nip, hot breath fogging the space between them.

“Are you close, Rick? Are you going to come on my cock?”

“Yes,” Rick gasped, sounding strung-out and faraway, “yes, I’m- I’m gonna-”

Negan watched as he did, as Rick’s whole body tensed around him, every muscle pulled tight in agonized pleasure while Rick shuddered and sobbed and came, his cock twitching and spilling wet over Negan’s fingers and onto the ruined sheets.

Negan wanted to ruin _him_.

He shoved him down belly-first onto the mess he’d made and fucked him _hard_ , aiming his thrusts deep and straight into Rick’s prostate just to hear the throaty, whining sounds he could force out of Rick’s oversensitive body.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -”

His vision blurred at the edges as he peaked, clutching at Rick’s waist and filling him up, a filthy thrill rolling through him at the thought of Rick being stained with him even after they parted ways.

When he pulled out, he rocked back to sit on his heels and admire his handiwork. Rick’s body was warm and flushed, the belt still wrapped around his throat and his ass colored a sweet shade of pink where Negan had slapped it. He gave it one last hungry squeeze, pulling the warm flesh aside to watch creamy white drip out of Rick’s abused opening.

Rick didn’t so much as roll over when Negan slid off the bed and righted himself, tucking his dick back into his pants and refastening his belt after undoing it from around Rick’s throat. Negan turned toward the chipped countertop and reached for the other thing that he’d stashed in the RV- a polaroid camera that he usually used to snap quick shots of his conquered foes as reminders to himself: get used to this. This is what you have to do to survive now.

Rick, laid out on the bed with his legs still splayed open, was as conquered as anyone.

Negan lifted the camera, training it on Rick’s bare, prone form and taking the shot. The camera clicked and whirred, and Rick’s whole body stiffened at the sound. He turned as Negan set the camera back down and snatched up the photo, shaking it as it developed. He laughed when he saw Rick’s face- humiliated, horrified, dried tears and come on his cheeks, and nearly took another.

Instead, he decided to settle for just the one, holding it out for Rick to see. “It’s a nice shot, don’t you think? Gives you a whole fucking lot to look at.” Rick’s head bowed, shame putting color back on his drained face, and Negan clucked his tongue. “Aw, honey. Don’t be embarrassed. I’m not gonna go flashin’ it around town. Just a souvenir for me to remember you by.” He tucked it away in his jacket and left Rick half-sitting on the bed. “Don’t get dressed just yet.”

It was a quiet ride back to the clearing, save for the faint snarls of the undead fading into the distance.

It was light out when they returned, the soft glow of dawn shining a gruesome new light on the night’s events. Even from inside the RV, Negan could see the deep red stains soaking into the dirt.

Rick was curled on his side when Negan walked back to him. His eyes were clear- red-rimmed and exhausted-looking, but no longer tearful. He looked an absolute mess, though- his hair was soaked with sweat, curling over his forehead and clinging to the back and sides of his neck, where red marks from Negan’s mouth and the faint outline of the belt had left their impression. His muscular belly was streaked with white, as was his face, and Negan took momentary pity on him. He stroked through Rick’s damp hair, pushing it out of his eyes, and rifled through a few cabinets until he found a washcloth, soaking it with water and rubbing it over the sticky residue on Rick’s face and belly.

Nothing could be done about the way his lips were puffy and used-looking, and Negan liked it that way. He recalled earlier, how Rick had looked so deliciously hurt when he’d said that none of his group would respect him after tonight, and his sympathy faded away, overtaken by a dark, possessive hunger.

“Alright, Rick. Get your ass back out there. Time’s a-fucking-wastin’.”

Rick moved slowly, wincing when he stood. _Fucking_ _sore_ , Negan thought gleefully. When Rick reached for his clothes, strewn across the dingy floor, Negan unkindly slapped his hands away. “What the fuck did I just say, Rick?”

Rick tilted his head, looking lost. “To…to get back out-”

“Right you are, Rick! I told you to get back out there.” He snatched Rick’s clothes off the floor, tossing them on the table behind them out of Rick’s grasp. “So _go_.”

Rick’s eyes widened in horror as he shrank back into himself like he was trying to disappear. “I- I can’t…please, Negan-”

“Why can’t you, Rick?” Negan mocked, sliding into his space and winding an arm around his waist. “You don’t want them to know what we did in here? You don’t think they’re gonna guess when they find your jizz all over the sheets? Or are you gonna ball ‘em up and take ‘em home with you, scrub ‘em real good so nobody has to see?”

Rick’s face burned and he ducked his head to hide his humiliation. “Negan, _please_ …please can I…can you let me…” he babbled weakly, seeming unable to find his words. When Negan forced his face up to look him in the eye, the tearful blue gaze was back.

“Give me a kiss, Rick,” he demanded quietly, thumbing over Rick’s sharp jawline.

Rick fell into him immediately, mouth seeking Negan’s and moving against him in a wet, desperate kiss. He didn’t pull away until Negan stepped back, releasing him. His eyes raked over Rick’s naked form, the pink scratches down his chest and the way his cock hung soft between his legs.

He pressed Rick’s wadded-up underwear into the man’s hands. “This is all you get.”

He didn’t even have to say it, didn’t have to demand the two little words from Rick’s lips.

“Thank you,” Rick whispered, his watery gaze dropping to the floor as he pulled the garment on. Negan shoved him toward the door, hand on the back of his neck. He glanced down to see a wet stain spreading across the back of the fabric, a trickle of white running down the inside of Rick’s right thigh.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rick,” he murmured against Rick’s shoulder. “Thank _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I have a short fluffy thing in my drafts somewhere, so I'll post that soon to try to balance this out lmao.


End file.
